Clearing Her Name
by Maverick500
Summary: My version of what happens when Olivia is accused of murder. Totally AU It will contain some what happened in the actual show. Elliot/Kathy, Fin/Warner, Olivia/OC and other pairings to come later Please R&R. Ch. 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of L &O SVU I'm just borrowing them. However, the characters you don't recognize are mine.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Detective Elliot Stabler couldn't believe his partner and best friend was being accused of murdering and mutilating a scum like Clyde Van Dyne. He checked his watch and saw that it was a little after seven and pulled out his phone and called the only person h knew that could help Olivia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SGT. Cole "Mac" McNamara was sleeping soundly. It was his first day off in 6 months. SWAT was a 24/7 job much like it was when he was in the Navy. He jerked awake when his cell started to ring. He groaned as he snatched it from the night stand and said groggily, "If this ain'tt life and death I'm gonna shoot whoever's on the other end of this phone."

Elliot chuckled as he said, "Mac we have a problem."

He replied as he swung his feet to the side and leant back against the wall, "What's the 411 LT?"

Elliot told him. He knew what the former DEVGRU Sniper would do because he knew how much he loved Olivia. He said in his deep gravelly slightly accented voice, "I'm on my way."

And with that he terminated the connection as he lightly hopped up off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. 5 minutes later he emerged and began to get dressed. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6′ 5″ tall and weighing 265 lbs. He had close cropped raven black hair, ice cold flashing Cerulean blue eyes and a lightweight rugged black beard. He wore black 5.11 Tactical APEX pants black BLACKHAWK BLACK OPS boots and a tight black underarmor UA HEATGEAR t-shirt with An NYPD ESU logo on the left breat and patch on tthe left sleeve . He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a Silver titanium MTM SEALt on his left wrist a .45 ACP black Wilson CQB Tactical LE with a Surefire x300 flashlight in a black Blackhawk SERPA Level 3 Light Bearing Tactical Holster strapped to his right thigh, his encrypted BlackBerry z30 smartphone on his left thigh, black 26" Talon DiscLoc Baton in a black nylon sheath on his left thigh and a black SOG SE18 Spec-Elite II Folding Knife in right hip pocket. He walked outside as he slid into his battered black leather Jacket He put on his silver mirrored RAY-BAN Aviators and lit a parodi mini cigar as he climbed into his black GMC Yukon Denali XL and drove hell for leather to Olivia's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got there, he saw IAB LT Ed Tucker putting her in the back of his car. He jumped out and roared as he charged toward the hated IAB LT, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FRICKIN MORON?"

Tucker turned around and looked up at the looming SWAT team leader as he said in a warning tone, "Stay outta this Mac."

He grabbed Tucker by the lapels on his jacket and lifted him a few inches off of the ground and brought them nose to nose as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Look ED I don't know if you're stubborn or just plain retarded but I'm telling you either you let het her outta that car right goddamn now or I'll throw your simple fuckin ass up in the air and see how many times I can shoot you before you hit the ground."

Tucker knew the mercurial the former DEVGRU Sniper turned SWAT team leader would happily carry out his threat. He also knew how much Mac loved Olivia. He said in as a calm voice as he could muster, "Get your hands off me and I mean right now or you will face serious repercussions."

Mac couldn't believe that Tucker had the balls to threaten him when they were in this situation he was about to violently shake him when he heard Olivia's voice, "Let him go Cole. You don't need what he can do to you."

Mac released Tucker and stepped back and just glowered menacingly at the IAB LT as he hopped in his car and drove away. As he climbed into his truck he chuckled as he proceeded to follow them and let his mind drift. She only called him by his given name when she really wanted him to listen or they were alone. He relit his Parodi as he tried to think of a way to clear her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked into the squad room He was met by other members of SVU. He asked, "Where is she?"

CPT Donald Cragen said, "Tucker's interviewing her."

Fire blazed in Mac's eyes as he stormed into the observation room and pounded the glass so hard it rattled in its frame. Tucker walked oiut and asked, "What."

Mac growled, "You simple bastard she needs a fuckin lawyer."

Tucker fixed him with a harsh glare as he said, "Captain Cragen as her CO you have the right to watch the interview."

Then he said in a brittle voice, But you two don't."

Elliot had to restrain Mac as he lunged at Tucker. The IAB LT just rolled his eyes as he walked back into the interrogation room. Once he was gone Elliot released Mac and said, "We need to find something to clear her name."

Cragen said, "Then I suggest you two get on it now."

They both nodded as the rushed out of the precinct.

 **My version of what happens when Olivia is accused of murder. Hope y'all like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When Mac and Elliot pulled up to the Demon Knight's clubhouse Elliot said as they climbed out of Mac's truck and walked up to said clubhouse, "Let me do the talking okay?"

Mac nodded as Elliot pounded on the door of the clubhouse. When the door opened T-bone came sauntering out with a few other outlaw bikers. He sneered, "Aw you miss me that bad cop."

Mac stiffened beside him as he said, "We need to have another talk. T-bone."

T-bone smirked as a fat biker with greasy black hair sneered, "Aw what's wrong cop fraid we'll hurt the bitch that killed our brother. Ya know heard she was a cop; never did a cop before. Might be fun."

Another piped up, "Hope she's a screamer. I love screamers."

Mac saw red upon hearing the bikers statement. He lunged forward but was stopped by Elliot who said, "Thay aren't worth it brother."

Mac nodded as he said in a hard voice, "She didn't kill your piece of shit brother. And I'm telling y'all right now if she's hurt I'll be back an y'all won't like the results."

T-Bone sneered, "Who the fuck do ya think ya are cop?"

Mac gave him a cold smirk as he said, "I'm Cole McNamara."

The biker's all eyed him warily as the fat biker asked, "The Cole McNamara?"

Mac replied as he rolled his Parodi to the other side of his mouth, "Sure am fatboy."

The biker lunged at Mac but was suddenly looking into the black muzzle of Mac's 1911. Stabler had his 9mm GLOCK 19 in his hand as he said, "Everybody just relax alright."

Mac glared at the bikers as he dropped his 1911 in the holster and decided to change tactics, "Look boys I know y'all don't like cops an I get that I do believe me. But my girl is in a whole mess of trouble an I'm just tryin to help er. Look if y'all know who I am then y'all know my rep. Y'all know that if I give my word I keep it an y'all also know how am if people I care about are harmed."

The bikers nodded as the fat biker said, "You have 48 hours; either you find who killed our brother or we make the bitch suffer."

As much as Mac hated it he agreed and he and Elliot left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia couldn't believe it. She was chained to radiator at least they hadn't put her in with the rest of the scells. She was still lost in thought when Trevor Langum came walking in. She looked up and snarled, "Keep walking Langum I'm sure you're here to see one of your scell clients."

He chuckled and said as he sat down beside her, "Actually Detective Benson you're my scell client."

She was shocked as asked, "How; I can't possibly afford you."

He replied, "It's been taken care of. Apparently, you have some really good friends."

She grinned, "She knew he was talking about SVU and of course, Mac. She remembered when she first him. He hadn't left the Navy yet. He was a Master Chief and he had come from Dam Nek to visit Elliot. They had hit it off instantly and when he left the Navy two years later and joined NYPD they had gone on a few dates. It had been her Fin and Elliot that had encouraged him to join SWAT or ESU as it was called. Then in 08 when he became a SGT and a team leader they had taken they're on again off again romance to the next level and became exclusive. He wanted her to move in with him but she had stated time and time again that liked to live alone. She was snapped out of her musings as Langum said, "This is usually where I introduce myself, explain how arraignment works and about bail but since you know all of that all I can say is that I will do everything I can to prove you were framed."

Before she could ask he said, "A rather large intimidting gentleman with SWAT impressed upon me the importance of your innocence and the fact that you were framed."

She chuckled. She knew how "persuasive" Mac could be. She asked, "How persuasive was Mac?"

Langum said, "He was very... ah ... persuasive. He convinced me that it would my best interst health wise to defend you."

Olivia smiled thinly as she thought that's my badass SEAL looking out for me. Then she leveled a cool look at Langum as she said, "This won't be your usual smoke and mirrors. I want this to be about the truth and the truth is I had nothing to do with the murder of Clyde Van Dyne."

Langum nodded as he said, "As you wish Detective."

She nodded as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were driving back to the precinct Elliot asked, "What did you mean by your statement about trusting cops?"

Mac quietly smoked for several minutes then began to speak.

 **Where should Mac be from? I was thinking either Georgia, One of the Carolinas, Texas, New Mexico or Alabama or maybe even Kentucky or Arkansas. What do y'all think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"When I was a little boy my daddy and my granddaddy as well as my two uncles were the biggest moonshiners in Pineville, Kentucky; they were always getting the cops called on em or being chased by em. When I was 12 I was makin deliveries for em but once my mama found out she beat the shit outta me. When I was 15 I started workin in the mines but the older men in my family never quit bein bootleggers. My granddaddy was killed when I was 17 by a rival bootlegger, then when my daddy and uncles went to get revenge my Uncle Johnny was cut in half by a sawed off 12 gauge an my Uncle Ty was beat to death by a meth dealer in 94 and my daddy is doin three life sentences in ADX Florence in Florence, Colorado."

Elliot asked, "Why?"

Mac replied, "Cause in 95 my daddy beat the meth dealer that killed my Uncle Ty to death along with his wife and kids. Then when he was sent to Federal Correctional Institution, Ashland he killed several of the dealer's friends so he was sent ADX Florence in 98 and has been there ever since. My Uncle Billy's the only one not locked up. He's a coal miner and he's makin a pretty good livin I guess."

Elliot just shook his head as he considered what Mac had just told him. He asked, "What about your mom and grandma."

Jack replied, "Grams died in 83 right after I got out of BUD/S and Mama moved up here in 95 after Daddy was sentenced."

Elliot asked, "Have you ever visited your father in Colorado?"

Mac shook his head and was about to reply when his cell buzzed. He grabbed it off his belt and growled, "McNamara."

Tucker said, "Mac I need to see you it's an emergency."

Mac replied, "I'm on my way."

Elliot asked as Mac executed a Tactical u-turn, "Where are we going?"

Mac replied as he mashed the accelerator to the floor, "To see Tucker over at IAB. He says there's an emergency."

Elliot pulled a disgusted face as he asked, "Wonder why Tucker called you?"

Mac replied, "I guess cause he knows I'll act on whatever actionable Intel he has oh an he's my uncle."

Elliot was stunned as he said, "Come again."

Mac smirked as he replied, "Tucker is my momma's younger brother. He was 15 when I was born. My momma met my daddy in 1965 when he returned from Nam. He was a SEAL with SOG. Anyway he was in New York visiting an old army buddy when he saw my momma in a bar and was instantly smitten. They had a whirlwind courtship an before my momma's folks knew she was in Pineville married an pregnant with yours truly."

Elliot just chuckled as they pulled up in front of 1 PP and walked in.

 **Sorry it's been a while since I updated**


End file.
